


Santa Baby

by kamwalsh



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamwalsh/pseuds/kamwalsh
Summary: Claire brings some of the future with her to Christmas celebrations
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 28
Kudos: 70





	Santa Baby

They were sitting by the roaring fire, reflecting on the day with their family. All their children, Fergus, Brianna, and William, had come for the day, and the celebration had been raucous with all the grandchildren up to their usual shenanigans, headed by Germain. The little punk was always eager to be the leader of his cousins, and of course, that led to Jemmy, Mandy, and the others getting into mischief. It was never a dull moment, and it made Jamie and Claire’s hearts full every time.

As she sighed, Claire looked up at Jamie and asked him what his favorite moment of the day was. He responded, “Just being here with ye, and the bairns, and all the love that we share. What about ye?”

“Much the same, and thankful that we’re here to share it.” That brought to mind all they had lost, including their daughter, Faith, Jamie’s godfather, Murtagh, and all the soldiers they had fought with during the Rising. 

Though Hogmanay was a bigger deal than Christmas in Scotland, Claire had brought back a few traditions from the 1960s, including Santa hats, hanging stockings from the mantle (not just to dry) and filling them with treats for everyone. She also brought a few tunes with her, even if Jamie couldn’t fully appreciate them.

Claire got up to get ready for bed when Jamie came up to her and slid his arms around her waist as she started humming a song. 

“What are you humming, Sassenach?”

“Oh, just a little tune.”

Jamie cocked his brow. “What kind of tune? One that I’ve heard before?”

“I doubt it.”

“Sing it for me then.”

_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me_

_Been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Jamie eyed her, wondering where this song was going. She suddenly got an idea that he would definitely appreciate and continued singing as she put a red Santa hat on his head. 

_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue_

_I'll wait up for you, dear_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

She continued to serenade Jamie as she lifted her skirts to untie her stockings and peeled them off. 

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

_Next year, I could be just as good_

_If you check off my Christmas list_

Jamie just stared, slack-jawed, and she started to undo the laces on her dress, remembering the first months on the Ridge when she sang “My Country ‘Tis of Thee,” and he claimed that her singing made him want to do indecent things. 

_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot_

_Been an angel all year_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

As she finished undoing the laces, Claire looked up at Jamie. She shrugged out of her dress as he made a move toward her. She stepped out of the dress, then reached to the table and placed a Santa hat on his head. 

_Santa honey, one little thing I really need, the deed_

_To a platinum mine_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

She now wore nothing but her shift, but decided that Jamie was wearing far too many clothes. She stepped forward to remove his belt and shirt, along with his kilt. 

_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks_

_Sign your "X" on the line_

_Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Jamie reached for the back of her neck to bring her closer, but she pulled back to finish the song, while untying the ribbon at her shift and letting it pool at her feet. 

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany_

_I really do believe in you_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

He had finally had enough and brought her to his lips, kissing her senseless to the point where she abandoned the song. However, the final words played in her head while she enjoyed her husband’s attentions.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_

_I don't mean on the phone_

_Santa baby, so hurry down my chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry, tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> The song “Santa Baby” was originally released in 1953 by Eartha Kitt
> 
> Thank you for reading. I was incredibly nervous to post this, but I heard the song this afternoon, and this idea would not leave me alone.


End file.
